


The Stand

by franciscangypsy



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciscangypsy/pseuds/franciscangypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes will and strength to make a stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stand

It is such a small thing.

Step forward. Open my mouth. Speak.

Things done effortlessly everyday by everyday people.

For some reason, I can't get past the "step forward" part, much less to the "open your mouth" part. I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I will squeak or wet myself.

I have always heard that history is made by those who have dared to do the terrifying, the daring, the great.

Heh. It terrifies me just to speak up.

Does taking that first agonizing step count as being a hero?

Oh, hi. Sorry. I forgot you were listening in.

Darn training nights.

No offense to you, of course, kid. It is just hard training someone when I'm struggling with my own issues right now.

Hi. My name is Jim Gordon. Yeah. I'm Commissioner.

Yes, son. Commissioners get scared to death too. Don't let the big bad badge and the desk overflowing with paperwork fool you.

I just, uh. Don't know what I'm going to do now.

Now that he's gone.

Who? Darn, did I say that part aloud, kid? Heh. Um…

Well, you might as well see…

Yeah, that is the bat signal. It does exist. Yeah. I guess you can say I'm in cahoots with vigilantes or something dramatic and old movie-like.

Truth is, I'm just trying to save this darn city from itself.

Oh, yeah, and that clown laughing down at us from on top of the signal. Clever of you to notice that, kid. If you survive this, you might actually make it in the force.

How do I know the Bat isn't coming? Well… you see that thing the Joker is clutching? That kinda is the Bat's mask. And cape.

Since I don't think Batman has taken up strip teasing or revealing his identity to murderous psychos, I kinda think he's in trouble. Or worse.

The blood is kind of indicative of something nefarious too.

Without Bat there, the Joker and his lot can eat Gotham for breakfast. And then come back for seconds.

So I get dramatic when I'm considering suicide. Sue me. Anyway, I've made my decision.

Go home, kid, there is nothing left here to see. Wire to Blüdhaven, Metropolis, somewhere…

Just get Gotham some help. She is a hellhole, but darn it all, she's our hellhole.

Do something heroic that will actually save Gotham, kid. All you'll see here is a foolish old Commissioner making a stand he can't expect to win. Making a last ditch effort to stall for a hero who may never come back.

As soon as I'm sure you're safely out of the way I pull out my gun and step into the light cast by the bat signal. I'm sure I look rather stupid with the bat etched across my body. I raise my gun to wear the howling madman can see it.

"Joker, you're under arrest for crimes against the people of Gotham…"


End file.
